


Jun

by cocojellykellybean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Days, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocojellykellybean/pseuds/cocojellykellybean





	Jun

Flinging open the school doors, you jogged down the stairwell – your footsteps echoing around you, offbeat with the pounding of your heart.

               As you hit the sidewalk you could feel tears brimming from your eyes but you held them back.

               You just had to get home.

You could hold it until you got home.

Walking stiffly through a crowd of other students and business people you felt self-conscious and paranoid – like they were all perfectly informed as to how horrible and awkward you felt, and were judging you with the utmost scrutiny.

Taking a deep breath – you tried to push these thoughts away but they surrounded you and slipped in the cracks of your will.

You were so transparent, and nobody cared.

The stinging words prodded you from every nerve until you could feel the tears starting again.

The day as a whole had just been frustrating and impossible – one of the days which had better been spent in bed. Everything you had contributed to the world today had seemed to fail or embarrass you and you just needed to get home.

Everything will get better.

 

Stepping on to the bus you felt a small sense of relief.

Nobody talked to you here.

Nobody expected anything from you here.

You sat down softly and sorted through your thoughts. Family issues, loneliness and now recent problems at school were drowning your thoughts.

A guilty part of your mind reminded you that you were lucky. That other people had it worse.

You’re just a baby.

 

A tear slid down your face and you quickly brushed it away, glancing casually to see if anyone had seen.

 

No, you thought again, I’m not a baby.

Your feelings were legitimate because you felt them either way.

 

Blushing a little, you smiled to yourself. How many times had he said that to you?

 

Taking a deep breath, you set your backpack in your lap, hugging it tightly.

You were almost home.

 

 

 

Stepping off the bus, you nearly ran to the corner and down the alleyway – feeling your heart lift back into your chest at the sight at the apartment building. Outside, a figure was standing with his hands in his pockets, his wide smile visible even from the distance.

Breaking into a run, you felt the tears stream down your face.

Everything was going to be okay now.

 

Jumping into his arms, you hugged him tightly – nuzzling softly into his jacket as he held you tightly, gently running his boney fingers through your hair.

               He didn’t say a word, for he had seen your tears and understood.

The two of you swayed gently, his hands still protectively on your back and running through your hair as you silently cried into his jacket.

Everything was going to be okay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Sans opened the door for you and instantly the smell of burnt batter filled the hallway. In a zip he was in the kitchen, cursing quietly to himself.

Giggling, you held your shirt over your nose and shut the door behind yourself.

“Damn.” He dropped a pan of muffins – all black and still bubbling – onto the counter, looking sheepishly up at you.

“Guess that’s not in the story this time.”

You dropped your bags at the door, and stepped heavily over to the kitchen – hugging him from the waist as he attempted making another batter.

“I don’t need muffins. I just want to be with you.”

He turned around slowly, shuffling back and forth awkwardly so you didn’t have to break the hug. Breaking into another laugh, you put your arms around his neck and pressed your head against his chest. He held you contentedly for a minute or so before gently pulling away from you – a look of concern he was attempting to keep casual.

“How was….everything?”

Overwhelmed by the need to express yourself with the frustration of not thinking of how to do you just looked up at him for a moment, your eyebrows furrowed with worry.

Sensing this, he softly cupped your cheek – his smooth bone feeling cold against your blushing skin.

 

“You know what? Let’s play a round or two of a game. Cheer you up. Whenever you feel you can talk about it – we’ll stop.”

Feeling relieved by the pressure taken off of your problems – you joined him in the living room and played a few rounds in a fighter game Papyrus had left with you both last week. The score was even and you were on the seventh round when you finally felt you had summoned the courage and the vocabulary to communicate how you felt.

“I’m…I’m not happy.”

Sans paused the game, not taking his eyes off of you as he slowly set down the controller.

“Is it because of me?”

Flushed, you shook your hand and lay your hand on his, laughing softly at the suggestion.

“No….no it’s not because of you. It’s because of a lot of things I guess. All I once I just feel wrung out and….I don’t know. I’m not happy. I keep telling myself that things aren’t bad, that they could be worse, that I should appreciate the life I have….but I’m just nervous and scared and sad all of the time.” A tear dripped down your cheek and you smiled a bit – embarrassed but happy to talk about it. “I….I worry that it’s me. That I don’t feel happy and that it’s my fault I’m not. I feel all of these people who always smile and they have friends who hang out with them every week and I can’t help but feel like I’m failing at something – that maybe there is a reason I don’t have a life like they do.” Shaken by your thoughts, you paused for a moment – looking up at him.

In the silence he moved closer, holding you carefully – giving you space but allowing for you to hug if you needed it. You paused again, feeling so much love – having so much to say….

“With everything going on in my family….with school….with everything in my life – I just feel overwhelmed so often and it feels horrible….and then sometimes…” You played with the ends of your sleeves, feeling insecure for opening up, “Sometimes I feel like I’m overwhelmed for no reason. That I’m just pitying myself and nothing I worry about even matters. And I just feel stupid and childish on top of everything.” You glanced back at him, trying to get an idea of what he thought of you. His expression was sympathetic and contemplative, his forehead burrowed in contemplation. You both locked eyes and another tear slide from your face.

Before you could wipe it away, he caught your hand.

“It’s okay to cry.”

You held onto his hand as a few more tears rolled down your cheek. He pulled you in for a hug as you both sat silently on the couch – the menu for the fighting game still shining in the background.

 

Clearing his throat, he watched your face carefully – as if he was checking every part of your mind to see where you were hurt.

“Please never feel guilty for feeling emotions…and don’t try to compare them to other people or compare their importance because they aren’t of a physical value. They don’t hold weight or density or any form of comparable measure…. An emotion is not any more emotional than any other – and every emotion felt is valid merely by existing.” He kissed your forehead. “You are overwhelmed and that’s completely understandable. You don’t need to feel guilty for being alive and feeling emotions – that’s just unfair.”

You turned and gave him a small smile.

“Thank you…” He put his forehead to yours and you giggled a little.

“And if you aren’t happy – it’s okay to know that. Accepting that you aren’t happy is the first step to making yourself happy again. Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you specifically?” You pulled away, watching how intently he watched you and felt at least some of the pressure from earlier melt away.

He truly cared about you.

Brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, you adjusted yourself on the couch and took a deep breath – thinking.

“No I….I think I was just mostly upset about everything flooding my mind at once. But you’re good at unpacking my thoughts.”

“Well if anyone knows about luggage – it’s me.”

You laughed softly again, slowly leaning all of your weight against him until he laid down on the couch.

Holding onto him loosely, you felt his steady breath and his hands gently exploring your back. You could feel how much he loved you in the tenderness he held you, in the way he looked at you – and it filled your chest with warm feelings.

The menu from the game still shone across the room, gently getting brighter as the sunlight – pouring through the blinds – slowly faded away. You let another tear slip from your eyes but you didn’t wipe it away. Smiling, you let it slide down your cheeks and make a single water drop on his jacket.

Looking up at him, you noticed he had been watching you.

You gave him a smile, to which he returned.

Gesturing to the television, you gave him a coy look.

“Ready to get your ass beat?”

He chuckled and after adjusting his arms – cracked his knuckles.

“Bring it on.”


End file.
